


Lion's Pride

by KhaosDancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosDancer/pseuds/KhaosDancer
Summary: Sendak has been mysteriously deaged and Shiro has taken it upon himself to look after the now small Galra, despite the hesitance of his team..will Sendak remember the kindness he is shown as a young Galra when he grows up? Or will he be the same blood thirsty Commander hell bent on destroying Team Voltron?





	Lion's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be some spelling mistakes, I'm unbetaed at the moment.  
> This is also my first fanfic for Voltron so I apologize if some of the characters are out of character.
> 
> Future chapters may be a bit slow to come out as I am rather busy!  
> Pairings and such will come in later chapters and I will do my best to follow the timeline as close as I can.

“Shiro..I understand that Sendak is..different now, but we must think of Vo-”Allura cuts herself off as Shiro's stormy grey eyes rest upon her from where he had been gazing down at the small bundle of fur he was holding.  
“I hope that you were not about to suggest doing anything but look after him princess.”Shiro's voice was steely, lacking the usual softness and kindness that it usually held. The tension in the room could be cut by a knife, the only sounds being the clanking of Pidge’s fingers as she typed away and the small murmurs coming from the bundle in Shiro's arms.  
“Whatever Sendak was before..he is now a child and I will not allow you to treat him badly or lock him away just because of what he did as an adult.”  
“Shiro, buddy are you sure? This is Sendak we are talking about here, I mean sure he's cute and small now, but what if one second your spoon feeding him food goo and the next his giant evil Galra Sendak hell bent on squashing us?”Lance asked as he looked at Shiro, his words on serving to make the black Paladin hold the small child closer to himself.  
“Then we will deal with that if it comes to it. But I will not allow anyone to hurt him. He is a child right now, a scared and innocent child who should not be blamed or held accountable for what he did as an adult, this Sendak is not the one who tried to kill us!”

Many many hours later Shiro had finally managed to convince the others to allow him to look after Sendak, it was a long and tiring argument that left the other Paladins gobsmacked at his passionate defense of the small galra who only days earlier had been their biggest threat, and was now no bigger than a housecat. And just as fluffy. Shiro smiled to himself as he sat on his bunk and stared down at the sleeping Galra child in his arms, Sendak’s ears looked over large and flopped down over his chubby face and he had small tufts of fur sticking up all over the place, making him look like he had gotten into a fight with an electric socket. Shiro chuckled at the imagery that thought conjured up before he smiled down at Sendak a little hesitant as with a small cooing yawn, yellow eyes flashed open and looked around before tears of confusion and fear welled in the corners of his eyes as he didn't recognize his surroundings or the person holding him.  
“Shhh shhh it's okay Sendak, your okay..it's going to be okay..”The human whispered comfortingly, holding the baby to his chest and rocking him gently like he had seen mothers do to calm their children. It took a few minutes of comforting whispers and gentle rocking for the sad sniffling and crying to stop before Shiro gently moved Sendak around so he could stare down at the child, who still look confused and scared but now also curious.  
“It's going to be okay..I'm going to look after you..okay? I won't let anything happen to you..”He promised, making sure to speak in what he hoped was a confident and comforting tone, watching as Sendak blinked up at him with his large yellow eyes.  
“Hah?”  
Shiro chuckled a little at the small sound and nodded while gently running his fingers through the soft fur of Sendak's cheek before pulling the blanket around him a little tighter.  
“We're going to have to find you some clothes..and food you can eat.”He mumbled to himself while rocking the child as Sendak started whimpering at the mention of food.  
“You hungry now huh?”He asked rhetorically as he smiled and stood up, chuckling as Sendak just let out coo’s and murmurs as he carried him out of his room and to the kitchen.

The Black Paladin paused in the doorway as he noticed both Hunk and Lance were in the kitchen before he squared his shoulders and adjusted Sendak in his arms before walking into the kitchen and over to grab a bowl and a small spoon, filling it with a small amount of Food Goo while pretending to ignore the looks he was getting.  
“Ah Shiro? I don't mean to be ah..judgy or anything..”Lance begun as his eyes were locked on Shiro as the elder male sat at the table and began trying to feed the small purple child.  
Shiro groaned a little in frustration, both at Lance's words and at Sendak's blatant refusal to get the goo, he tried for several more minutes, during which he was basically covered in green food goo as Sendak took to smacking the spoon away in displeasure. The man took a breath to calm himself before he looked up at Lance, irritated and embarrassed by the look of amusement in the Blue Paladin’s eyes.  
“What is it Lance?”  
“Well I was going to ask if you had ever fed a toddler or a baby but that right there, I don't even have to ask.”Lance laughed before walking over to the table, cautious of the protective way Shiro held the young galra in his arms.  
“You have to make it interesting to them.”The brown haired boy said as he sat down and plucked the spoon from Shiro's lax grasp and scooped up the remaining goo in the bowl, his attention on the squirming bundle of fur.  
“Look! Its Voltron! Coming in to land in the castle!”He exclaimed in a bright and bubbly tone, making Sendak stop squirming and lock his yellow eyes on the human as Lance made ridiculous cooing noises and waved the spoon around in the air before swiftly taking advantage of Sendak's distraction, he slipped the spoon between the infant's lips. Shiro watched with bated breath as Sendak screwed his face up, but didn't spit the food out and instead babbled in an almost demanding tone, waving his small fist in Lance's direction for more food.  
“How did you know to do that?”Shiro asked as he watched Lance laugh at Sendak's reaction as he went and got more food goo before coming back, starting to feed the demanding child.  
“I have a niece and a nephew..only way my sister could get them to eat.”Lance replied with a chuckle as he kept his eye on Sendak to make sure he didn't spit any of the food out.  
“It's a good thing you were here then Lance..I probably would have ended up covered in even more goo.”Shiro laughed awkwardly, wincing as a wet glob of goo slid out of his hair and down his face.  
“No probably about it my guy. You would have been.”Lance laughed not unkindly as he continued to feed Sendak.  
Shiro huffed and shook his head as he watched Lance. It was rather embarrassing for him to admit that he apparently wasn't skilled enough to look after a child..especially a Galran child who just a few days ago was a 7 foot alien hellbent on murdering them..He took a breath to try clear his frustration before he looked down as he felt something fuzzy against his chest, his heart melting as he observed Sendak yawning as the small ball of purple fluff curled up against his chest and drifted off to sleep.  
“Okay, I admit, that is adorable and maybe..looking after him isn't the worst idea.. right Shiro?”Lance asked as he stared at Sendak while setting down the empty bowl and spoon.  
Shiro smiled softly as he ran his fingers through the soft down fur on top of Sendak's head, his heart warming as the small child seemed to purr and curl up closer to him.  
“Right Lance..looking after him is the right idea..and maybe..just maybe..when he grows back up, he'll remember how kind we were..and will be a different man..after all..no one is born evil..and I don't believe Sendak is a monster..”  
Lance smiled bemusedly as he listened to Shiro and nodded, smiling at Sendak as the child slept peacefully on Shiro's chest.  
“Yeah..it's hard to see this cute little guy as a monster..I guess there is hope for him yet.”


End file.
